In the flooring industry, carpet is typically installed from 12-foot wide rolls or in one foot square carpet “tiles”. The carpet material is glued and/or tacked to the subfloor. It is a laborious task to remove such installed carpeting. There are limited tools for assisting with carpet removal, especially for homeowner use in the residential setting.
There is a motorized tool/machine for removing carpet tiles and other tiles in an industrial setting by National Flooring Equipment of Minneapolis, Mo. Further National Flooring Equipment provides an industrial carpet lifting or pulling machine that utilizes a ¾ horsepower electric motor.
Other carpet removal tools are not automated or motorized such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,433 to Carmichael et al.